Forbidden but Real
by Mrs.Fitz123
Summary: Aria and the Liars had just graduated high school. For Aria and Ezra, this meant they could begin to,"you know what". But when Aria is suddenly pregnant, will her and Ezra be able to tell her parents about the baby and their relationship? Ezria story Includes Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Toby (only in a part) The Montgomerys too.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters except for Kayla and Sophie (They are just randoms) If I owned P.L.L. it would just be about Aria and Ezra. SO :) Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I walked over to my mom and gave her the biggest hug, the girls right behind me. We had just graduated from Rosewood. My mom squeezed me tight. "Aria, honey, I am so proud of you." My mom let go of me and looked at all of us. " I am so proud of all of you." We all smiled and had a group hug. My phone buzzed and we separated. As my mom walked away to find my dad, I checked it. "Is it A?" Emily asked "No, Ezra."

**Thursday, June 15, 2014**

Ezra: Wanna come over?

Aria: Can't, hw

Ezra: Tomorrow?

Aria: It's graduation. But after?

Ezra: Yeah, I'll text you tomorrow for the details.

Aria: Ok, love you, xoxo

**Newest Message from chat**

Ezra: love you too

* * *

"What did he say." Hanna asked " Just texting about later." I responded

"So, where are you going tonight?" Hanna asked in a lovey voice. "Nowhere. And if you're talking in sex terms than nowhere." I responded. "But where are you actually going? Are you going to dinner or are you going to his apartment?" Spencer asked " I'm not sure. Ezra's over there, so I'll ask." I walked over to Ezra. Nobody knew we were dating so I had to use Mr. Fitz instead.

"Hello Mr. Fitz." "Hi Aria. Congrats on finally graduating." Ezra said he smiled. " So," I lowered my voice "Where are we going tonight?" "I don't know. I was thinking a restaurant and then, finally, my place." "Why finally? I've been there before." "Well you're 18 now. We can do this." He stepped a little closer. "You?" "Yep. But why don't we just skip dinner in general." I winked "Gotcha." Ezra answered.

I looked around and held his hand. He and I smiled. He said "I gotta go, but I'll see you at 7." He walked away. I walked back over to the girls. Toby had been with Spencer. They were acting all lovey dovey and they started to kiss.

"You walked over at the worst time." Emily pointed out. "I really did." I responded and made a disgusted face. "So, where are you going?" Hanna asked "We are going to his place." "Ohhhhhhh!" Emily and Hanna said together.

They had all already lost their virginity and it was just me left. Emily had her first time with Paige and Hanna had her first time with Caleb. Spencer just recently lost her virginity to Toby. Toby and Spencer had been all over each other since. I was just happy I might be losing mine tonight.

"Ok guys, well I better get going. I'll text you later." I said. Right as I walked away, my phone buzzed

**Friday, June 16th, 2014**

**BLOCKED NUMBER:** Be careful honey. The teachers who is fond of the student, sleeps with the student.

Kisses -A

* * *

I sighed. Why did A have to be following my friends and I? I stepped into the front seat of my car and put the key into the ignition. I pulled out and once I reached the first red light in this small town of Rosewood, I sighed again. Was I ever gonna be with Ezra?

I shook myself out of my daydream and found the car behind me honking, the light was green. I stepped on the gas pedal and rushed home. I rushed through the door, robe and all, and slammed the door behind me.

"What's the rush Aria? Going out with the girls tonight?" My mom asked as she peered into the foyer from the kitchen. She was drying a glass. "Um, yeah. Were gonna just chill, but you know…"

I let the sentence trail off, trying to get out of the conversation. "Well, you better go and get ready. Don't want to be late." "Ok mom. I'm just gonna go." I pointed up the steps as I walked up them. I walked down the hall and into my room.

As I pulled my robe over my head, my phone buzzed on my bed. I picked it up and sat on my bed, kicking my shoes off as I went.

**Friday, June 16, 2014**

Ezra: Ready for tonight?

Aria: Totally! xoxo getting ready now!

**Newest message from chat**

Ezra: GREAT! c u then xoxo

* * *

I stood in my maroon, thick tanked top dress as I stared into my closet. About 10 minutes later I stood in front of my long mirror. I was wearing a thick tanked top, purple dress with ruffles on the top. I paired it with fishnet stockings and knee high boots. I grabbed my black clutch and slipped my phone in it and walked out the door. "Well, who's going to see their secret guy friend?"Mike appeared at the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Mike! You scared me, What do you want?" I asked confused and annoyed "Well, I just want to know where you are going?" "None of your business." I said in a snarky voice. "Just want to let you know, Connor is coming over later and we are going through your stuff and find your tampons. See ya, bye!" Mike darted down the stairs. I followed him with an annoyed and angry look on my face.

"What is going on here?" My mom asked, holding a dish rag on her hips with her hands "Mike and Connor are gonna go through my 'stuff' when I leave!" I used air quotes as I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. Mike rolled his eyes "I was just kidding! Connor and I are going to Sophie's house. Were just hanging with her and Kayla. God…" He walked away "What a grump. Anyway better get going if you wanna get to the movies by 7." "Oh crap! You're right. Gotta go, bye!" I gave my mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, grabbed my bag and ran out of the room.

I popped in the car and headed over to Ezra's.

*Knock, Knock*

"Aria! Come in." Ezra answered the door and gestured for me to walk in. I thanked him and walked in. He closed the door and turned to me. He put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck, letting them dangle. He kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss and he broke it. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned "Nothing I just want to make sure you're ready. Are you?" "Yes. Ezra, I am as ready as ever. Trust me." "Ok, I wanted to make sure. Maggie wasn't ready and then she had Malcolm." "I know. So, do you have a…" "Yeah."

He kissed me again while he smiled. I kissed him back. He moved us toward the couch and he pushed me onto it. He kissed deeper and deeper. He started kissing my neck. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

I kissed his lips again and he pulled my dress over my head to expose my black tank top to go with my lace bra. I pulled off his belt and his pants.

I woke up the next morning in Ezra's bed. I sat up and looked down to the other side of the bed. Nothing. I took the blanket and wrapped it around me. i got up and walked into the kitchen where Ezra stood making pancakes. "Good morning, beautiful!" He smiled with a wide grin. "Hey." I said groggily. I rubbed my head. "Go get changed and we can hang."

I walked into his room and got changed. I went to get my bracelets from his desk when my phone buzzed.

**Saturday, June 17, 2014**

**BLOCKED NUMBER:** Have fun? You had your fun with the teacher, now I'll have fun with you.

Kisses -A

* * *

"UGGGGG!" I groaned in aggravation. "Something wrong?" Ezra peered into the room, a spatula in one hand "No, nothing's wrong." I slipped my bracelets on and followed Ezra into the kitchen/living room. We sat down on the couch. "That was fun last night." He smiled and kissed me. I nodded my head in agreement and kissed him back.

He handed me a plate of pancakes. "After breakfast I gotta go." "Ok, just finish your pancakes. Those are the best I've ever made." He smiled and I laughed. After breakfast I kissed him and left. I went home and my mom asked "Where were you?" "I slept over at Spencer's. Didn't I text you? Sorry." I walked up the steps and knew this was gonna be an epic week!

* * *

***A couple of weeks later* Aria's P.O.V. still**

"Why are we here?" Spencer asked as her and I walked through the small aisle's at the drug store. "I have been so hungry lately. Where are the chips?" I asked as I browsed the shelves.

"I don't know." Spencer walked away to look for chips and brought back a small, pink box. "Take it." She smiled "Just try it. I'm gonna go, OK? OK." She walked out of the store. I looked at the box: a pregnancy test.

"Why?" I had been feeling a bit sick and hungry lately. Plus I realized all of my symptoms from when I was sick were similar to those of someone who was pregnant. I bought it. When I went home I quickly ran up to my room. I walked into the bathroom and opened the box. I followed all the steps and waited for 2 to 3 minutes. I put the stick down on the counter and leaned on the counter. My phone buzzed.

**Saturday, June 17, 2014**

**BLOCKED NUMBER:** How pathetic? Should have checked the date on the condoms box… Kisses -A

* * *

"Of course!" Had "A" known about the pregnancy test? I didn't want to know. I checked it. All I saw was a small pink plus sign. It doubled, then tripled in my head and then it turned into hundreds of them. I took a picture of the stick, put it in a bag and backed it into my leather, black purse. "Going to Hanna's. Bye." I said as I rushed out the door.

*Knock, Knock* "Ezra. We have to talk." I said as I stepped in "What about?" "Where's the condom box?" I asked in a rush "Over there in the desk drawer, why?" He asked as I walked over to the desk drawer and looked at the condom box. **_Expiration Date: June 10, 2014_ **I felt my stomach drop. I finally pulled the bag out of my purse and showed it to Ezra.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled and shrugged. He stood speechless. He kissed me.

"I love you so much. No matter what. Did you tell your parents?"

"No. I wasn't gonna." I hugged him closer and played with his fingers "I'm leaving them."

"You can't, Aria. Why?"

"Well, because I want to be with you and if I can't then I can't be with them." I smiled and kissed him. He pushed me away.

"We're telling your parents."

"What?" I asked "About us, and the baby?" I asked. He put his hand on my stomach. He nodded.

"Let me go to the doctor first and then we can tell them." I smiled and kissed him.

*At Spencer's house, in living room*

"You're PREGNANT?" Hanna screamed

"Maybe..." I answered, a bit embarrassed.

"Really? Did you go to the doctors?" Emily asked as she took a seat next to me.

"That's why I'm here. Will you guys come with me? I haven't told my parents and Ezra can't go. Somebody will find out about us." I asked

"Of course we'll come." Spencer said and smiled. She handed me herbal tea

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I responded.

* * *

**2 weeks later: Aria's P.O.V.**

*Dr. Peters Office*

"Ms. Aria Montgomery?" A nurse dressed in blue scrubs called my name

I stood up and she smiled. "Follow me." We walked down a hall and into a small room filled with medical equipment.

* * *

*Later in the appointment*

"Okay, Aria. Here is your ultrasound." The nurse handed me a black and white photo with a little ovalish baby that was inside of me. "Thank you. Can I come back in 2 weeks?" "Of course. See you then." I walked out into the lobby and the girls came up to me. "AHHHHH!" I cheered in excitement. "Let us see!" Hanna said as I showed them the ultrasound. "Look at this. I'm texting Ezra." I walked into the corner of the room and pulled out my phone.

**Saturday, June 17, 2014**

Ezra: Text me when you're leaving and tell me how it went

**New message from chat**

Aria: Went fine. Come over tonight, 8:30


End file.
